parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Mermaid's New Groove (Abeiscool40 Style)
My gender swapped spoof of The Emperor's New Groove Cast *Ariel (The Little Mermaid) Human Kuzco *Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Llama Kuzco *Jasmine (Aladdin) as Pacha *Sideshow Bob (The Simpsons) as Yzma *Izzy (Total Drama) as Kronk *Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls) as Angel Kronk *Princess Morebucks (The Powerpuff Girls) as Devil Kronk *Aladdin (Aladdin) as Chicha *Mowgli (The Jungle Book) as Chaca *Lilo (Lilo and Stitch) as Tipo *Andie (The Nut Job) as Bucky the Squirrel *Moe Syzlak (The Simpsons) as Mudka's Meat Hut Waitress *Hyenas (The Lion King) as Jaguars *Mama Odie (The Princess and the Frog) as Theme Song Guy *Muriel Bagge (Courage the Cowardly Dog) as Rudy the Old Man *??? as Man for Bride Choosing *???, ???, ???, ???, ???, and ??? as Kuzco's Brides *??? as Peasant near Yzma *??? as Misty the Llama *??? as Mudka's Meat Hut Chef *??? as Birthday singers *??? and ??? as 2 Men at Checkboard *Various Villainesses as The Guards *??? as The Guard in Warthog Form *??? as The Guard in Lizard Form *??? as The Guard in Ostrich Form *??? as The Guard in Octopus Form *??? as The Guard in Gorilla Form *??? as The Guard in Cow Form *??? as Kuzco (Turtle) *Jewel (Rio) as Kuzco (Bird) *??? as Kuzco (Whale) *White Kitty (The Powerpuff Girls) as Kitten Yzma *Maggie Simpson (The Simpsons) as Baby Yupi *???, ???, ???, and ??? as Kronk's Scouts Chapters *The Mermaid's New Groove Part 1 - Opening/''Perfect World'' *The Mermaid's New Groove Part 2 - Jasmine's Arrival/Ariel's Advisor *The Mermaid's New Groove Part 3 - Arieltopia *The Mermaid's New Groove Part 4 - Sideshow Bob's Revenge *The Mermaid's New Groove Part 5 - A Diabolical Dinner *The Mermaid's New Groove Part 6 - Finishing the Job *The Mermaid's New Groove Part 7 - Jasmine Returns Home *The Mermaid's New Groove Part 8 - Demon Pony! *The Mermaid's New Groove Part 9 - Into the Jungle/Jasmine to the Rescue *The Mermaid's New Groove Part 10 - The Transition of Power *The Mermaid's New Groove Part 11 - Battle at the Bridge *The Mermaid's New Groove Part 12 - In Hot Pursuit *The Mermaid's New Groove Part 13 - Mudka's Meat Hut *The Mermaid's New Groove Part 14 - A Pony Alone/Friends, Finally *The Mermaid's New Groove Part 15 - Playtime at Jasmine's House *The Mermaid's New Groove Part 16 - The Chase *The Mermaid's New Groove Part 17 - Sideshow Bob Confronts Ariel/Rainbow Dash *The Mermaid's New Groove Part 18 - A Mix-Up of Vials *The Mermaid's New Groove Part 19 - Sideshow Bob's Kitty Form *The Mermaid's New Groove Part 20 - A Whole New Groove *The Mermaid's New Groove Part 21 - End Credits/''My Funny Friend and Me'' Gallery NEWER Ariel Mermaid.png|Ariel as Human Kuzco Rainbow Dash (Bold Pose).png|Rainbow Dash as Llama Kuzco Jasmine2.jpg|Jasmine as Pacha The Simpsons Sideshow Bob.png|Sideshow Bob as Yzma Izzy.png|Izzy as Kronk Furious Blossom.jpg|Blossom as Angel Kronk Princess Morbucks (1).jpg|Princess Morbucks as Devil Kronk Aladdin Pose.png|Aladdin as Chicha Mowgli render.png|Mowgli as Chaca Lilo (TV Series).jpg|Lilo as Tipo Andie 85.png|Andie as Bucky the Squirrel Moe Szyslak alt.png|Moe Syzslak as Mudka' Meat Hut Waitress Hyenas.jpg|Hyenas as Jaguars Mama Odie.png|Mama Odie as Theme Song Guy Muriel bagge courage the cowardly dog.png|Muriel Bagge as Rudy the Old Man Felinious.jpg|White Kitty as Kitten Yzma Maggie Simpson.png|Maggie Simpson as Baby Yupi Category:Abeiscool40 Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Genderswap Spoofs Category:Aladdin and Jasmine